


Sleeping with Ghosts

by Albascura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugged Sherlock, Drugs, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Jim, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Jim Moriarty, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albascura/pseuds/Albascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di One shot Sheriarty e Johnlock sulle note dei Placebo.<br/>1) None of you can make the grade (Bionic)<br/>2) U need me more than I need you<br/>3) Without you I'm nothing<br/>4) Eyesight to the blind<br/>5) Bubblegun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. None of you can make the grade (Bionic)

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione! Spoiler della 3x01.  
> Johnlock e ♥ Sheriarty ♥.  
> Potete ascoltare la stupenda canzone che dal titolo a questa storia qui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqFi15Hj2Q0

 

 

John apre la porta della stanza di Sherlock lentamente.

Ha bussato per quasi mezzo minuto ma non ha ottenuto risposta. O Sherlock dorme, o non si è preso il disturbo di proferir parola, pensando probabilmente che il dottore avrebbe capito che chi tace acconsente.

Ad ogni modo, John ha davvero bisogno del portatile che ha prestato al detective quel pomeriggio, ed è deciso a riprenderselo.

Le cose erano parecchio strane da quando era tornato. John, dopo lo sconcerto iniziale della sua riapparizione, non sapeva bene come comportarsi. Da un lato avrebbe voluto riempirlo di botte fino a farsi sanguinare le mani – non l'avrebbe mai perdonato, mai – e dall'altro aveva paura perfino di guardarlo troppo a lungo, come potesse dissolversi e sparire un'altra volta se l'avesse fatto.

John entra nella stanza e lo trova steso sul divano, la testa appoggiata ad un bracciolo, i piedi sull'altro. E' troppo lungo per quel divano – come ai vecchi tempi – e quasi gli scappa un sorriso. Gli sono mancati i suoi riccioli neri sparsi sulla pelle...

Ma poi nota un'altra cosa. Un laccio emostatico, ancora stretto attorno all'avambraccio sinistro, dove la camicia è stata arrotolata. E una siringa vuota, gettata a terra. E un cucchiaino dal fondo ossidato sul tavolino.

Con orrore mette a fuoco il volto di Sherlock: ha uno sguardo vacuo, fisso contro il soffitto.

“No, no Sherlock! Per l'amor di dio!” Lo scuote per le spalle, in preda al panico.

Sherlock non oppone resistenza, ma muove lo sguardo verso di lui.

“Sei vivo! Oh mio dio, per un attimo ho pensato... Ho creduto...”

“E' morto.”

“Cosa? Chi?”

“Moriarty.” La sua voce è incolore, i suoi occhi vuoti.

“Sherlock, è successo più di due anni fa.”  
  
“Ho visto pezzi del suo cervello schizzargli fuori dal cranio, sai? Erano rossi e densi grumoli di sangue.”

John tace. Passano alcuni minuti nel silenzio.

“Ho cercato di non pensarci, in questi anni. Mi sono tenuto... Occupato. E fatto.” Parla a voce bassa, come se stesse dialogando con se stesso. “Tutto quel potenziale, sparso sul cemento. Distrutto... Una mente così straordinaria... Sprecata.”

“Come tu hai finto la tua morte, magari è possibile che...” John non si sarebbe mai aspettato di usare quel tono e quell'intenzione, nel pronunciare quelle parole. Speranza, consolazione.

“Non sono riuscito ad immaginare questo scenario come possibile.” dice semplicemente, “Quindi non è possibile.” Torna a fissare il soffitto.

John non può fare a meno di guardare il suo volto, più pallido del solito, e il suo braccio, ormai quasi cianotico a causa del laccio emostatico.

“Cosa stavi facendo?”

“Elaboro il mio lutto.”

“E devi proprio farlo bucandoti?”

“Non puoi capire. Vattene.”

“Sherlock, per favore...”

“Nessuno può reggere il confronto...”

“Ma che stai dicendo...”

“Non puoi capire, John! Non con la tua sciocca mente ordianaria.”

John resta immobile, involontario testimone di quell'autodistruzione, i piedi inchiodati a terra, pesanti come macigni.

“I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you. I owe you.” Sherlock lo ripete sottovoce come un mantra.

E John realizza che qualcosa di Sherlock è veramente morto su quel tetto.

“Io sono te.”


	2. U need me more than I need u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2) U need me more than I need u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione! Spoiler della 3x02.  
> As always, Sheriarty.  
> Potete ascoltare la stupenda canzone che dal titolo a questa storia qui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trI8H205bI0

  


  
_**"UNEEDMEMORETHANINEEDU"** _

  
Sherlock si guarda intorno, mentre la musica lo avvolge. Il mondo è troppo colorato, troppo freneticamente allegro, la musica vivace in maniera irritante.

I Tre brillano di felicità mentre sperimentano i loro più ridicoli passi di danza, soprattutto John, e per una volta anche un sociopatico ad alto funzionamento come lui capisce che è ora di farsi da parte.

Janine, la testimone, _è sorprendente che abbia ricordato il suo nome,_ sta ballando con un tizio con gli occhiali - camicia troppo inamidata, profumo femminile, studente fuoricorso, trentacinquenne che vive ancora con una madre che lo bacia prima di uscire – è evidente dal rossore sulle sue guance che non vuole essere disturbata.

Anche Molly è con quel Tom, Ted... Non è importante.

Sospira.

Sherlock esce, abbottona accuratamente il cappotto mentre si lascia alle spalle musica e luci colorate.

Il vento freddo contro la pelle è di inaspettato conforto.

Prende il cellulare.

Dopo più di due anni, quella conversazione è ancora lì.

“I'm waiting... JM” è il suo ultimo messaggio. Vede le risposte che l'hanno seguito. Si sono accumulate con il passare del tempo. A decine, centinaia.

Sherlock vorrebbe una sigaretta. Dio, venderebbe l'anima per una dannata sigaretta.

“I wish we could play again. SH” scrive, e invia. Rimette il cellulare nella tasca. Non aspetta una risposta.

Ed anche se arrivasse, Sherlock è certo che non gli piacerebbe.

_Well now you need me more than I need you_


	3. Without you I'm nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il quattordicesimo piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui. Spoiler della 3x01 e della 2x03. Ma che lo dico a fare... Se non le avete viste vergognatevi!  
> SHERIARTY, Sheriartyssima. E angst.  
> Avviso i gentili lettori che la prossima sarà una what if decisamente più allegra, quindi stay tuned! :D  
> Come sempre potete ascoltare la canzone che dà il titolo a questa drabble qui http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REYQTrImI84

_ _

_Without you I'm nothing_

 

Erano bastati pochi secondi.

La mano destra era calda, stretta nella sua, le labbra piegate in un debole sorriso. Ancora sulla terra, non ancora all'Inferno. E poi in un secondo, lo sparo.

Non l'aveva previsto.

Sherlock aveva un piano, quando era salito sul quel tetto. Anzi, tredici. Ma nessuno includeva Jim Moriarty riverso a terra senza vita, in una pozza di sangue.

Sherlock aveva un piano. Anzi tredici. Ma non aveva previsto che, una volta premuto quel grilletto, solo il quattordicesimo avrebbe avuto senso.

“Goodbye, John.”

E saltò.

_I... Take the plan, spin it sideways,_

_I... Fall._

_Without you I'm nothing at all._


	4. Eyesight to the blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty ha finto il suo suicidio sul tetto del San Barts e non sa che Sherlock ha fatto lo stesso.  
> Non tiene in considerazione gli avvenimenti della terza serie.

_Eyesight to the blind_

 

>SH01.mp3

 

_Play._

 

Le note di un violino passano attraverso i cavi, poi le cuffie e si riversano direttamente nel canale uditivo. Colpiscono i timpani con decisione e vibrano attraverso il nervo acustico.

Nella sua mente le note appaiono su un vecchio spartito, la carta è ingiallita, fragile ma elegante, ed ha il fascino dell'arte più pura.

Le note sono d'inchiostro nero, tracciate da un'invisibile mano svelta e precisa, tratti di stilografica, linee dritte e pallini paffuti.

Si incastrano perfettamente tra le linee sottili del pentagramma, vicine e frettolose, accompagnando le note del violino. Archetto affilato, mani bianche e riccioli scuri che ondeggiano al ritmo dei movimenti del braccio. Occhi verdi concentrati sotto le palpebre chiuse, li può immaginare facilmente.

In piedi nel suo salotto, rivolto verso la finestra. Alba o tramonto, poco importa. Ogni tanto fermarsi, allungare la mano e scarabocchiare qualche nota sullo spartito.

Musica. Si sviluppa nella mente come un'idea. Creazione, per una volta. Non deduzione.

Le sue dita tamburellano contro il ginocchio, seguendo lo scorrere della melodia.

Come una cascata, l'acqua prima scorre placida contro il fondale dei suoi pensieri. Qualche ciottolo, un paio di alghe. Semplicemente scorre.

Poi la pendenza aumenta, l'acqua si ammassa. Spinge forte contro le idee, le smuove, le solleva, le fa collidere. Il disordine.

Finché non c'è più via di fuga. Il fondale non c'è più. C'è solo il vuoto. E l'acqua non può fare altro che precipitare, sorpresa, sempre più forte ogni metro che passa. Sempre più in basso, sempre più a fondo nella memoria. E poi arriva sofferente alla fine, e si schianta nel caos di ricordi.

La corrente la trattiene sotto la superficie. Fino ad annegare.

Ma tu sei acqua, non puoi annegare. Tu sei James Moriarty, non puoi soffrire.

Dolore. Cuore spezzato. Perdita. Morte. Sono tutte cose belle. Come l'acqua che scorre, smuove, trasporta, precipita e si infrange.

 

_Crying is a crime._

 

La canzone sta finendo. L'acqua si sta calmando. Ma non è più in cima alla cascata, ora è a valle. E non può più tornare indietro.

Con l'ultima nota, l'acqua lambisce la riva.

 

_Inside out and outside in  
You bring eyesight to the blind. _

 

Il silenzio è particolarmente vuoto, ora.

Una debole luce rossa filtra attraverso i vetri della finestra. Ultimamente è sempre pallido, il tramonto di Londra.

Quasi non lo si può vedere, troppi palazzi, troppe nubi, troppi ciechi che non sanno dove guardare. Ma si può dedurre. Si può sempre dedurre.

Il silenzio è particolarmente sgradevole, ora.

 

>SH01.mp3

 

_Repeat._

 

_Slowing down the metronome  
Slowing down. _

 

Rallenta il metronomo, per prolungare la melodia.

Occhi verdi concentrati sotto le palpebre chiuse. Ogni tanto fermarsi, allungare la mano e scarabocchiare qualche nota sullo spartito. Mani bianche e riccioli scuri. Le note appaiono nella mente, linee dritte e pallini paffuti.

Apparivano così anche nella sua. Creazione, per una volta. Non deduzione.

C'era stato un momento, _ne era sicuro_ , in cui entrambi avevano guardato oltre il vetro della finestra, alba o tramonto poco importa, ed avevano avuto lo stesso pensiero.

Stessa immagine, stessa sensazione, stessa musica. Acqua che scorre.

Ma su quel tetto, Sherlock Holmes non ha avuto la sua stessa idea. Ed è saltato davvero.

Le note del suo violino passano attraverso i cavi, poi le cuffie e si riversano direttamente dentro di lui.

Quello è l'unico modo, ormai, di pensare la stessa cosa.

 


	5. Bubblegun

 

Non lo confesseresti mai a nessuno _– John non capirebbe e Mycroft ti prenderebbe in giro per anni -_ , ma nel tuo Mind Palace c'è un intero settore dedicato a lui. 

Non ci sono solo le segrete dove lo tieni in catene. Oh no.

C'è anche la piscina, dove resta giorno e notte seduto su una panchina dello spogliatoio, nel suo bel completo nero, a trafficare con il suo cellulare.

E c'è il salotto di Baker Street, dove sorseggia perennemente ammiccando il suo tè.

E c'è il laboratorio del S. Bart's, dove continua a far cadere cose, chinandosi apposta per far vedere il suo intimo dal colore improbabile. 

E c'è la casa della giornalista, dove se ne sta con i capelli arruffati e uno sguardo confuso.

E c'è il tribunale, dove non importa quello che tu dica o faccia, continuerà sempre a guardarti divertito, senza dire una parola, ostentando quella sicurezza tipica di che crede di tenere il mondo stretto per le palle.

E c'è il tetto, dove quando sei particolarmente stressato, accenna anche qualche passo di danza su Stayn' Alive.

E soprattutto, c'è il museo. 

Ogni volta che ne varchi le porte lui è li, seduto sul trono, con la corona in testa, uno scettro in mano e un'espressione di puro godimento dipinta sul viso, l'estasi nascosta dietro le palpebre chiuse.

Non si scompone mai, ha gli auricolari nelle orecchie quindi non può sentire i tuoi passi.

Si accorge di te solo quando apre gli occhi, e gli sei già di fronte. 

Resta a guardarti con un sorriso impertinente, sfidandoti con lo sguardo. 

“Ti piace davvero questo gioco, Sherlock Holmes.”

Gli strappi bruscamente le cuffie dalle orecchie, gettandole lontano insieme al telefono che prima teneva in mano.

“Oh, che maleducato.” ti deride. “Dovresti essere punito per questo.” aggiunge, roteando appena lo scettro, “Magari con una bella sculacciata.”

L'aria ti esce dalle narici quasi ruggendo, lo afferri per il mantello e lo trascini giù dal trono.

“Oh oh oh, che caratteraccio Sherlock Holmes!” cantilena. “Sei proprio un bambino cattivo. Cattivo cattivo bambino!”

“Stai zitto!”

“Non riesci a farmi fare quello che vuoi neanche nella tua mente. Patetico.”

“Taci!” Lo colpisci al viso così forte da farti dolere la mano. Questa volta non sei riuscito a fargli cadere la corona.

Moriarty si massaggia la mandibola, chiaramente fingendo stupore. “E' noioso stare sempre chiuso qui. Sei crudele.”

“Non ti meriti un trattamento migliore.”

“Davvero? E quale sarebbe la mia colpa, oltre quella di averti procurato una distrazione?”

Non rispondi.

“Touchè, vero? Sei troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo.” Ride compiaciuto. “E come sempre vinco io.”

Stavolta lo colpisci talmente forte da farlo cadere a terra. 

Moriarty si gira su un lato, scosso da tremiti da capo a piedi, e poi esplode in una risata da invasato, mentre si asciuga con il dorso della mano il sangue che gli esce copioso dal labbro inferiore. Il suo scettro dorato è rotolato lontano.

Lo raggiungi e lo strattoni per il mantello. E' in ginocchio davanti a te, adesso.

“Dillo, dillo che hai sempre sognato fottermi mentre indosso una corona.” Mormora con una voce insolitamente bassa.

_I wanna turn you on  
Feels like a loaded gun_

_  
S_ enti il sangue abbandonare velocemente il cervello e i pensieri farsi pesanti. Ti succede solo lì, in quella stanza. Qualcosa si innesca.

Cerchi di slacciarti i pantaloni ma non ci riesci. Le mani tremano. La frustrazione di colpisce come una sberla.

“Lascia fare a me, Verginello.” 

Le sue mani sono piccole e si muovono veloci. In un attimo i pantaloni e le mutande sono flosci attorno alle tue caviglie.

Moriarty sgrana gli occhi e si lecca le labbra.

“Ooooh, yummy” 

_Spit out your bubblegum  
I wanna...wanna... _

 

“Sputa la cicca” ordini con un filo di voce.

“L'ho _ingoiata_.” scandisce oscenamente.

Quasi ti strozzi con la tua stessa saliva, vergognati Sherlock.

Appoggi una mano sulla sua nuca. La corona ti sfiora le dita.

 

_I wanna...I wanna..._

 

Moriarty spalanca la bocca, le sue labbra formano una 'O' perfetta. Si avvicina e ti avvolge.

Non smette di guardarti da sotto la corona, sfacciati occhi neri e guance che assecondano il succhiare della sua bocca. I suoi denti ti sfiorano e il piacere ti assale in punti che non sapevi neanche di possedere. 

 

_I wanna...I wanna..._

 

Il rumore indecente dei tuoi movimenti risuona in tutta la stanza.

Affondi le mani tra i suoi capelli e scopi la sua bocca così forte che gli fai cadere la corona dalla testa. Sbatte a terra con un gran fracasso. Non potrebbe importartene di meno. Si aggrappa ai tuoi fianchi. 

 

_I wanna...I wanna... Cum._

 

Solo un altro colpo, un altro sguardo, rotondi e liquidi occhi neri su di te mentre sparisci e vieni con un lamento tra le sue labbra umide e-

 

“Sherlock! Sto parlando con te da venti minuti. Hai capito almeno una parola di quello che ho detto?”

“...”

“Ma dove diavolo eri con la testa? Hai una faccia.”

“Io... Da nessuna parte.” Deglutisci.

John sospira rassegnato. 

 

 

 


	6. My sci-fi lullaby

_My sci-fi lullaby_

_Leni_

__

 

 

 

Non avresti la minima idea di che giorno fosse, se la signora Hudson non te l'avesse ricordato come prima cosa quella mattina.

“Come stai, Sherlock?” Ti aveva detto mentre saliva le scale tenendo in equilibrio su un vassoio una teiera e un piattino di biscotti. Forse aveva colto dello smarrimento nei tuoi occhi, perché aveva aggiunto “Oggi è il primo San Valentino da quando John si è sposato. Non sei triste?”

Alle tue occhiate incredule e perplesse aveva risposto sognante “Forse passerà a trovarti, oggi. Ti ricordi cosa facevate tutti gli anni il 14 febbraio? Oh... Voi-”

“Si lo so, cosa facevamo.” La interrompi bruscamente. 

John ordinava orribile cibo cinese, che mangiavate evitando deliberatamente di parlare di quanto fosse imbarazzante fingere di credere di stare passando _casualmente_ quella serata insieme. E poi fingevi di non seguire il film romantico che ogni anno John sceglieva al videonoleggio, senza però esimerti dal commentarlo in modo acido una volta finito. Erano bei tempi.

Allora la guardi con insistenza, nell'efficace tentativo di metterla a disagio e costringerla ad andarsene. La signora Hudson posa frettolosamente il vassoio sul tavolo della cucina ed esce a testa bassa.

Non bevi il tè, non mangi i biscotti. 

Prendi il violino, ti giri verso la finestra, chiudi gli occhi e inizi a suonare.

Devono essere passate ore perché, quando riapri gli occhi, il sole è allo zenit. Si intuisce anche se è parzialmente nascosto dalle nuvole.

C'è del movimento dietro di te. Ti giri e cogli John nel furtivo atto di mettere un pacchetto su una grossa scatola rossa.

“Ciao John.”

“Oddio!” esclama trasalendo. Per poco non fa cadere il pacchetto, lo afferra per un soffio. “Non pensavo ti fossi accorto che c'ero. Eri così concentrato... Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”

Scrolli le spalle. “Cos'è... Quello?” 

“Oh.” John si rigira l'oggetto tra le mani. “C'era un offerta al negozio e ho pensato... beh, di prendertele.”

Appoggi il violino al piedistallo, copri la distanza che vi separa con pochi passi e gli prendi il pacchetto dalle mani. Lo osservi. Non è molto grande, un 20 cm3 ma è particolarmente pesante. Con quel volume e quel peso, il contenuto dovrebbe avere una densità di 2,5 kg/dm3, considerando poi un eventuale imballaggio di polistirolo con densità di 1,09 g/cm3... Il pacchetto dovrebbe contenere del vetro. Magari in più lastre, sottili. Bordate. Piastre petri.

“Come mai questa carta?” Guardi inorridito la tremenda carta regalo decorata a cuoricini e orsetti obesi con cui sono state impacchettate le povere piastre petri. Alzi lo sguardo. Le orecchie di John stanno diventando incredibilmente rosse.

“E' stata la commessa, io non c'entro! Aveva solo quella carta e... Non lo apri?” cerca di dissimulare.

“No, ho capito cosa sono. Piastre petri.” vedi il volto di John rabbuiarsi all'istante, “Grazie.” aggiungi allora. “E' stato un pensiero molto gentile.”

“Non è un regalo di San Valentino.” sottolinea.

“Non ho mai detto che lo fosse.”

John guarda con interesse la scatola rossa sulla quale voleva mettere le piastre petri. Non ti sei accorto di quando è stata portata di sopra. Eppure è un'enorme scatola rossa di cartone.

“Al contrario di questo qui!” John passa l'indice contro un bordo del coperchio.

“Happy Valentine's day, Sherlock! xoxo” legge ad alta voce. “Questo è proprio un regalo di San Valentino!” dice con un tono strano, come se non sapesse se ridere o fingere disinteresse. Chiaramente fallisce nella seconda delle opzioni. “Non c'è scritto il mittente. Pensi sia di Janine?”

“Ne dubito.”

“E allora di chi...” fa per sollevare il coperchio. Lo fermi schiaffeggiandogli la mano. Ha le sopracciglia contratte e uno sguardo offeso.

“Non dovresti essere con la tua signora, specialmente oggi?”

“Infatti me ne sto andando.” ti volta le spalle risentito. “Ciao Sherlock.” dice varcando la porta.

Lo saluti con un cenno del capo che lui non può vedere.

Lo senti scendere le scale e uscire sbattendo la porta. Lo immagini passarsi una mano sul viso e sfregarsi gli occhi, poi avviarsi verso la stazione della metropolitana.

Cacci via quell'immagine e osservi la scatola rossa.

E' un quadrato di 50 cm di lato. Non contiene sicuramente qualcosa di pesante, o il mittente avrebbe scelto un materiale più resistente del cartone.

Poggi le mani ai lati opposti del coperchio e lo sollevi.

La scatola è parzialmente vuota. Contiene solo due oggetti e un biglietto.

Vederli ti fa istantaneamente salire le pulsazioni.

Una coroncina di plastica e un frustino nero di pelle. 

Sul biglietto solo un orario e un indirizzo.

Senti il battito cardiaco rimbombare nelle orecchie, l'adrenalina scorrere nelle vene.

_Una coroncina di plastica e un frustino nero di pelle._

Occhieggi l'orologio.

Afferri il cappotto ed esci.

 

 

Le indicazioni scritte sul biglietto ti conducono ad un seminterrato di una via di periferia.

Stai per bussare quando ti accorgi che la porta è socchiusa.

La spingi delicatamente ed entri. Ti ritrovi in un ingresso piccolo e angusto, il pavimento è di cemento non livellato e le mura sono di nudi mattoni grigi.

Alla tua sinistra c'è un'altra stanza, di cui intravedi solo una porzione di muro e una lampadina che penzola dal soffitto. Emette una fioca luce giallastra.

Chiudi la porta di ingresso alle tue spalle e cammini verso la luce.

 

Ed eccoli lì, il Re e La Donna. 

Jim Moriarty è appoggiato al muro con le braccia conserte, il completo bordeaux che tira all'altezza delle spalle, i capelli accuratamente pettinati all'indietro.

Irene Adler è di fronte a lui, con una sigaretta fumata a metà stretta tra due dita guantate della mano destra.

Appena entri, Moriarty raddrizza la schiena e ti squadra dal basso verso l'alto con un 

sorrisetto malizioso che gli piega appena le labbra. “Sei venuto.”

Irene si volta. Lascia cadere la sigaretta a terra e la spegne con la suola di una delle Louboutin di pelle nera che indossa. “Non avevamo dubbi.”

Sono entrambi rimasti identici all'ultima volta che li hai visti, anni prima.

Non avevi mai pensato di incontrarli insieme, pur sapendo che erano legati da ben prima che arrivassi tu. Non avevi mai immaginato che due personalità del genere potessero tranquillamente stare nella stessa stanza senza collidere. Vederli tranquilli l'uno accanto all'altro è contemporaneamente inquietante ed elettrizzante, come i secondi che scorrono sul timer di una bomba ad orologeria.

Moriarty fa qualche passo avanti e posa una mano sulla vita di Irene. 

“Buon San Valentino, dolcezza.”

_She towers over this male who is a fly  
My sci-fi lullaby_

 

Lei indossa un cappotto uguale al tuo. Quando le sue sottili mani guantate raggiungono i bottoni e cominciano a farli uscire dalle asole, non provi alcun senso di aspettativa. Hai già visto _tutto_ di lei. Eppure non distogli lo sguardo.

Viene verso di te mentre lascia cadere il cappotto alle sue spalle. Rivela collant leggere, un bustino in pelle nera e un paio di mutandine rosse. Nei suoi occhi c'è l'eco di una promessa che non le avevi permesso di mantenere - _Until you beg for mercy, twice._

Ti raggiunge e fa scorrere l'indice contro il tuo zigomo. Sorride.

Poi ti volta le spalle e si allontana ancheggiando.

Ti guardi intorno, mentre riprendi a respirare.

La stanza è completamente vuota. Ci sono solo ganci di ferro alle pareti e anelli fissati al pavimento.

Irene fa scattare la serratura di una valigia di pelle nera e si china sul contenuto.

Quando si rialza, ha due corde arrotolate appese al braccio sinistro, e un frustino nella mano destra. Lo fa ondeggiare al suo fianco.

“Non è un problema se saltiamo la cena e passiamo direttamente a questo, no?”

Moriarty ha l'espressione di interesse più sincera che avresti mai creduto di vedergli dipinta sul viso. I suoi occhi passano dalle corde al volto di Irene con una smania inoccultabile.

Tu, invece, sei ipnotizzato dai suoi movimenti, dalle forme che le sue labbra rosso sangue delineano alla luce giallastra della lampadina. Sei paralizzato dal contrasto tra la sua figura delicata e l'audacia del suo corpetto di pelle, tra l'eleganza del suo viso e la fatiscenza del luogo che ha scelto per quell'incontro.

 

 _I kneel before her,_  
Beneath this frozen sky  
I beg below her,  
My limbs are paralyzed

 

Viene verso di voi con un incedere sicuro. Vi guarda freddamente dall'alto della sua posizione.

“Spogliatevi.” ordina, autoritaria. 

Moriarty sorride al pavimento – gliel'hai visto fare spesso, nei suoi moti di falsa timidezza – e inizia a sbottonarsi la giacca, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di te.

Non riesci a muoverti.

Irene fa schioccare il frustino. Te lo punta sotto il mento. “Ho detto _spogliati_.” 

Moriarty fa finta di trattenere una risata. Il suo sguardo è talmente penetrante che ti fa sentire nudo anche se hai ancora tutti i vestiti addosso. _Ancora per poco_ , riesci a dedurre tra i suoi pensieri. 

Vorresti spogliarti a mani ferme, ma non riesci a impedirgli di tremare. Incespichi nei bottoni e nelle cerniere, due paia di occhi ti osservano e godono del tuo imbarazzo. 

Moriarty aspetta a braccia conserte. E' completamente nudo e cerchi di non guardarlo. 

Mentre ti sfili i pantaloni pensi che dovevi essere proprio fottutamente annoiato per accettare quell'invito. _O fottutamente triste._

Quando hai finito, Irene ti rivolge un sorriso soddisfatto.

Poi prende la prima corda e inizia a farla passare con leggerezza attorno al corpo di Moriarty, sulle spalle, attorno al petto, tra le gambe. Crea linee e incroci che risaltano contro la sua pelle diafana, un fitto intreccio di forme geometriche che avvolgono il suo corpo.

Con l'estremità superiore gli immobilizza le braccia. Lascia libera quella inferiore, probabilmente per permettergli di camminare. Moriarty ha un'espressione serena, a suo agio, come se quella fosse la sua massima idea di comfort.

_My sci-fi lullaby_

 

Fa la stessa cosa con te. Le sue mani si muovono con precisione chirurgica, rapide ed esperte. I suoi occhi azzurri sfuggono al tuo sguardo. La guardi muoversi come se stesse danzando. Termina l'ultimo nodo con un sorriso.

 

_My sci-fi lullaby_

 

Vi tira entrambi verso il muro dalle estremità libere delle corde, come foste animali al guinzaglio. Le corde vi bloccano la parte superiore delle gambe , così, per muovervi, siete costretti a fare dei piccoli saltelli. Ti senti ridicolo ed estremamente mortificato. Non sapevi esattamente cosa aspettarti, andando a quell'appuntamento. Non hai veramente riflettuto, prima di piombare lì. Avresti dovuto? Il pensiero di fare dietrofront è comparso nella tua mente più volte, ma non l'hai colto nemmeno una. Ti domandi a che punto ti saresti potuto tirare indietro. Forse subito dopo aver visto chi ti stava aspettando _– ma è una bugia, sapevi chi fossero da quando hai aperto la scatola -_ , oppure dopo il primo schiocco del frustino. Oppure adesso, mentre Irene vi obbliga pancia al muro e vi costringe a stare in punta di piedi mentre vi blocca per i polsi ai ganci della parete. Le corde sono troppo strette e ti graffiano la pelle. Senti le mani diventare fredde. Ed è troppo tardi per andarsene. 

Non che l'avresti fatto, comunque.

 

 _Forever_  
And ever  
She's born to mesmer

 

Irene ultima la sua opera facendo passare quel che resta della fune attorno alle tue gambe. Le sue mani sottili ti sfiorano distrattamente, fremi.

E all'improvviso senti il terreno mancarti sotto i piedi nudi, lo strappo ti fa mancare il respiro. Tutto il tuo peso si riversa sui polsi, obbligandoti a tenere contratti i muscoli di spalle e braccia. Lasci andare la testa per vedere quello che sta facendo alle tue spalle. Ha fatto passare la corda in un anello che spunta dal pavimento e, dopo aver tirato con tutte le sue forze, sta assicurando la fune all'anello con un nodo mezzi colli.

In pochi secondi ti ritrovi dolorosamente sospeso a quarantacinque gradi tra il muro e il suolo. Tutto il tuo corpo è rigido e in tensione, combatti per non slogarti le spalle, le corde ti lacerano i polsi. 

Vedi Irene fare la stessa cosa con Moriarty, che dopo pochi minuti ti è appeso accanto, a pochi centimetri di distanza. Puoi quasi sentire il calore della sua pelle diffondersi contro la tua. 

La tua smorfia di dolore non si riflette sul suo viso. Ti guarda da sotto le braccia tese, con nient'altro che desiderio nelle iridi scure. 

Sorride e sospira al primo schiocco della frusta contro la sua schiena.

 

__She beats me harder_  
Than any kind of guy   
My sci-fi lullaby_

 

Sussulta ad ogni colpo che si infrange su di lui, perde per un attimo la fermezza della presa, lascia che la schiena si inarchi. Ad ogni schiocco segue un gemito sempre più rumoroso, che presto si trasforma in grido. Tiene gli occhi incatenati ai tuoi e il suo piacere è un respiro caldo contro il tuo viso. 

Sei così preso dalle sue smorfie che hai quasi dimenticato che c'è Irene dietro di voi, il colpo che ti raggiunge la base della schiena ti scuote le viscere. Un singhiozzo ti muore in gola mentre spalanchi gli occhi.

Moriarty ride mentre il frustino cala su di te ancora e ancora, fendendo l'aria con un sibilo acuto. Guarda il tuo volto deformato dal dolore leccandosi le labbra.

La tortura sembra andare avanti all'infinito, finché i secondi tra una frustata e l'altra cessano di essere sollievo e diventano mancanza.

Il cuoio contro la tua pelle irritata è un dolore a cui ti stai assuefacendo velocemente, ed hai bisogno di colpi più forti e più frequenti per sentire ancora quella scossa attraversarti le membra.

Poi per qualche istante niente ti colpisce. Releghi la delusione infondo alla tua mente. La pelle della schiena brucia e pulsa terribilmente. Puoi dedurne i lividi e le ferite come fossero pittura su una tela.

Il silenzio è interrotto solo da i vostri respiri pesanti e dai passi di Irene che ticchettano sul cemento, poi dal suono sordo di qualcosa che cade a terra.

Abbassi la testa per cercare di vedere cosa stia facendo. Si china sulla valigia. Si rialza con una lunga frusta tra le mani.

La fa schioccare accanto a sé, “Finché non implorerai pietà, due volte.” scandisce, camminando verso di voi.

 

__She beats me harder  
Than any kind of guy _ _

 

 _“_ Non ho mai implorato pietà in vita mia.”

La frustata che ti arriva in risposta ti mette a tacere. Senti impotente le lacrime salirti agli occhi e la pelle lacerarsi lì dove è stata colpita.

Un lamento ti scappa dalle labbra.

Moriarty ringhia e con un colpo di reni inizia ad oscillare. Asseconda il dondolio con il bacino, finché non riesce a fare sfiorare le vostre braccia. Quel semplice contatto, dopo il dolore, è una scarica elettrica.

Dalle profondità della tua mente senti la sua voce farsi strada verso la superficie. “Il dolore... E' una cosa bella. Non averne paura. Accettalo.”

Continua a dondolare, ogni volta arriva con più forza contro il tuo corpo. La fune gli sta lacerando i polsi, il sangue gli cola lungo le braccia.

All'urto successivo, Moriarty allunga il collo più che può e lecca una lacrima che ti è scesa lungo la guancia.

La sua lingua è rovente e la scia che ti lascia sulla pelle è gelida a contatto con l'aria.

La frustata seguente vi colpisce entrambi, ti mordi a fondo le labbra per non gridare una supplica.

_Basta. Ancora. Basta._

Molte altre ne seguono, sferzando l'aria e dilaniando le vostre schiene. 

Il sangue ti pizzica nelle vene, tutto il tuo corpo trema. Ondate di dolore e piacere si alternano fino a confondersi in un'unica mordace sensazione.

Smetti di trattenere i lamenti, che riecheggiano nella stanza vuota. Si confondono con lo stridere della frusta e con i folli gemiti di piacere dell'uomo che hai di fianco.

Stai perdendo contatto con la realtà. E' tutto troppo...

 

_Cross my heart  
And hope to die_

 

Raccogli quel poco di lucidità ed energia che ti sono rimaste. “Dovrebbe esistere una parola, una safe word... In questo genere-” un'altra frustata, “di cose... Digliela...” _Ti prego_. _Falla smettere. Fammi venire._

“Stavolta non è come sul tetto, Sherlock. Non è un gioco” ansima, “nella mia vita non ci sono safe words.” 

Moriarty continua ad oscillare, i suoi denti raggiungono il tuo labbro inferiore. Per un attimo interrompe il suo moto, restate uniti in quel morso. I suoi occhi neri ti martellano il cervello. Respiri il suo respiro. Viene contro la tua bocca, con un rantolo sommesso. Il suo sperma si mischia al sangue sul cemento. Intuisci una risata tra i suoi denti e le tue labbra.

Un'altra frustata.

Svieni. 

 

 

Ti svegli a pancia in giù su un letto, tra lenzuola bianche che profumano di pulito. 

Ti sollevi a fatica. Le ferite alla schiena di fanno gemere di dolore. Ti accorgi di essere stato medicato e bendato.

Scendi dal letto e cammini barcollando oltre la porta della stanza. E' la tua stanza.

Raggiungi lentamente il salotto. 

Jim Moriarty è seduto alla tua poltrona, ben attento a non poggiare il dorso contro lo schienale. Irene Adler è a gambe incrociate su quella di John. Tra di loro c'è il tavolino, e sul tavolino una scacchiera.

Ti basta uno sguardo per capire che Irene perderà in tre mosse.

Le loro teste si girano in sincrono verso di te.

“Buongiorno raggio di sole!”

I loro sorrisi sembrano quasi sinceri.

Irene si alza e ti cede il posto sulla poltrona. Ti siedi lasciandoti sfuggire un debole lamento. La Donna si sistema sul bracciolo della poltrona, e ti accarezza una guancia con il dorso della mano.

Moriarty rimette in ordine le pedine sulla scacchiera. “Allora dicci... Cosa ti ha regalato John?” 

“Delle piastre petri.” 

“ _Noioso_.” Commenta aggiustando meglio il re all'interno della casella, “Io ti ho regalato l'esperienza di una vita.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Slackerbitch

 

_Slackerbitch_

  
  


  
  


  
_“(…) Gli individui con disturbo antisociale hanno un comportamento caotico e scarsamente in sintonia con le richieste della società. Le decisioni vengono prese sotto l'impulso del momento, senza considerazione delle conseguenze per sé e per gli altri. Tendono a mostrare un comportamento irritabile e aggressivo verso gli altri e ad essere cinici e sprezzanti nei confronti dei sentimenti e delle sofferenze altrui. Questi individui mostrano anche comportamenti di non salvaguardia della propria salute personale. Possono coinvolgersi in comportamenti sessuali non protetti, in uso di sostanze stupefacenti o in comportamenti di guida spericolati. Purtroppo questo disturbo ha una prognosi molto infausta, poiché la consapevolezza di malattia è generalmente assente e le possibilità di trattamento sia farmacologico che psicoterapeutico sono quasi nulle, anche perché i pazienti non ne riconoscono la necessità.”_

 

 

 

Mycroft ricordava la prima volta che aveva dovuto tirare suo fratello fuori dai guai come fosse stato il giorno prima.

E ricordava come aveva pensato, trovando uno Sherlock poco più che adolescente immerso nel suo stesso vomito e con una siringa ancora piantata nel braccio, che era stata solo questione di tempo, e che avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, e che aveva fallito nell'impedirlo.

Aveva passato i successivi quindici anni nel tentativo di riparare a quell'errore, ma aveva scoperto che è tremendamente difficile aiutare chi non vuole essere aiutato.

 

 

 _It echoes in my brain_  
I didn't mean it  
Pulses through my veins  
I didn't mean it

 

 

“Ti ho detto che sono pulito!” gli ringhi in faccia. Lo prenderesti volentieri a schiaffi ma quegli idioti di poliziotti non ti hanno ancora tolto le manette.

Mycroft ti guarda con costernazione e pietà e ti fa venire una voglia fottuta di farti un'altra dose.

“Mi hanno dato i risultati del tuo esame tossicologico, Sherlock.” Non è arrabbiato, è solo _stanco_.

“Ed è la terza volta che ti fermano, questo mese. Mi dispiace ma non posso permetterti di ammazzare qualcuno. Non troverai più la tua moto dove l'avevi lasciata.”

“Cos- Vaffanculo!” Gli stringi le mani attorno al collo con uno slancio tale che finite entrambi distesi sul pavimento della stazione di polizia. Quando le guardie vi dividono, Mycroft ha le labbra violacee e i segni delle tue dita attorno al collo. Ti guarda come se non sapesse più chi a di fronte.

 

 _I'm the one to blame_  
I didn't mean it  
Did too much cocaine  
I didn't mean it.

 

 

La prima volta che gli aveva sentito pronunciare la parola “Moriarty”, aveva istantaneamente capito che quella sarebbe stata la voce successiva della sua lunga lista di dipendenze.

Erano stati gli occhi spalancati, e l'affanno col quale quelle poche sillabe avevano abbandonato le sue labbra contratte. Erano state le sue pupille, talmente dilatate da aver inghiottito quasi completamente le iridi azzurre, e le sue pulsazioni accelerate, il cuore che pompava così velocemente che poteva quasi sentirlo senza usare uno stetoscopio.

Era chiaro e lampante dal tremore delle sue mani che per Sherlock, imbattersi in Moriarty era stato come trovare la sua soluzione preferita di cocaina. E non ci voleva un genio per capire che avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo per una dose.

 

 

 _Slackerbitch, faghag, whore_  
Looks real cute, her lips are sore  
Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
Always knocking on my door

 

 

Lo incontri ogni volta in un posto diverso.

Non è difficile non far sapere a nessuno dove vai o cosa fai. Non è difficile mentire. Conosci mille e uno trucchi e ad ogni modo nessuno è abbastanza intelligente da darti modo di usarli.

Quello che sta diventando pesante è dover tornare a casa. E' pesante lo sguardo preoccupato di John, che ti ispeziona alla ricerca di indizi che non è abbastanza dotato per cogliere. Ed è irritante quello di Mycroft, che li sfiora e tentenna, indeciso se sia meglio sapere o continuare ad ignorare.

Tutto ciò sta diventando velocemente sempre più insostenibile e hai bisogno di lui sempre più spesso e sempre più a lungo, per far fronte alla sua assenza. Sai che è un paradosso ma non ti interessa, perché Jim è a torso nudo in mezzo alla stanza, la cintura che pende slacciata dai jeans e un bicchiere di rhum quasi vuoto nella mano sinistra. “Giorno dopo giorno bussi sempre alla mia porta.” dice vedendoti entrare, e la sua voce è morbida come velluto.

“Non lo farei se avessi la chiave.”

La sua pelle è così bianca che sembra fatta apposta per essere marchiata con il segno dei tuoi denti.

Mentre togli il cappotto, Jim riempie un bicchiere per te e aggiunge un po' di liquore al suo. Te lo porge.

Prendendolo, gli sfiori le dita. Sono sempre bollenti, come se avesse perennemente la febbre. Vacilli al pensiero di averle su di te.

Bevi un sorso. Il liquido ambrato ti brucia la gola e ti riscalda lo stomaco vuoto da giorni. Sai che ti girerà la testa molto presto e lo sa anche lui. Sorride.

Vi lasciate cadere sul letto. Scalci via le scarpe e ti siedi a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui. Arrotoli la manica sinistra della camicia fin sotto all'ascella.

Jim si allunga fino al cassetto del comodino e ne tira fuori un astuccio.

Fa scorrere la cerniera e inizia ad estrarne il contenuto.

Prima il laccio emostatico, che fa stringe con cura attorno al tuo avambraccio. Poi un batuffolo di cotone, che imbeve nell'alcool e usa per detergerti delicatamente l'incavo del gomito, in una carezza umida e dall'odore pungente.

Poi prende finalmente la siringa, e tutto il tuo corpo trema per l'attesa.

Lo osservi risucchiare il liquido trasparente, picchiettare la superficie di vetro con le dita, sprecarne qualche preziosa goccia per far uscire l'aria.

Tendi il braccio verso di lui. Non puoi più aspettare.

Fissi l'ago penetrare nella tua pelle, le sue dita spingere lo stantuffo.

Pensi che se dovessi morire così, adesso, sarebbe perfetto. Andarsene con il suo volto impresso nella retina. Occhi neri profondi come l'abisso, denti bianchi che pizzicano labbra rosse. Il suo respiro che si infrange sul tuo viso.

La droga raggiunge il cuore e quello smette di battere per qualche secondo. In quell'attimo vedi il diavolo in paradiso. Se è così la morte è veramente sopravvalutato essere vivi.

Ti lasci andare sul letto e lui ti raggiunge dopo pochi secondi, capelli disordinati che si confondono sul cuscino e la sua mano che cerca la tua.

 

 

 _Your memory will fade_  
I didn't mean it  
You've always had it made  
I didn't mean it  


 

John ricordava un tempo in cui lui gli era bastato.

Non era stata solo una sua sensazione, ne era assolutamente certo.

Erano stati mesi luminosi, fatti di indagini e macabri esperimenti, appuntamenti rovinati e imbarazzanti cene da Angelo.

Sherlock era stato sereno, per quanto potesse esserlo un'anima tormentata per definizione. Non mentiva _– o almeno così credeva -_ , non si faceva _– o almeno così credeva -_ , non rincorreva esperienze di quasi morte per sfuggire alla noia _– o almeno così credeva -_.

Aveva trovato un equilibrio, e le perquisizioni del loro appartamento erano diventate sempre più sporadiche, e il controllo di Mycroft sempre meno restrittivo.

Era stato bello, erano stati bene.

Ma le cose erano cambiate repentinamente.

“Spero sarete molto felici insieme.” John l'aveva detto per scherzare _– almeno in parte –_ mentre cercavano di risolvere il problema delle persone imbottite di esplosivo. _Problema_... Era stato più un _gioco_ , per Sherlock. E un _regalo,_ per Moriarty.

Non c'era posto per John in quell'equazione.

 

 __  
I know you feel betrayed  
I didn't mean it  
I just wanted to get laid  
I didn't mean it

 

 

Sherlock non era mai riuscito a spiegarglielo. Non che ci avesse mai provato veramente.

Ma John non si sentiva di fargliene una colpa. Doveva essere difficile per lui, trovare parole che i comuni mortali potessero comprendere per definire quello che lo legava a Jim Moriarty. Doveva essere terribilmente faticoso e inconcludente, cercare di riassumere la somma delle due menti più brillanti d'Inghilterra  _\- anzi, del mondo -_ , con un mero aggettivo. Probabilmente non sarebbe bastato un intero dizionario.

Così, quando alla sua ennesima richiesta di spiegazioni, Sherlock aveva semplicemente risposto, esasperato e rabbioso, che dal consulente criminale voleva solo scopare ed essere scopato, John non ci aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo.

Però si era zittito, e l'aveva guardato uscire dalla porta, e lasciare le chiavi sul tavolo. L'aveva guardato dalla finestra, l'aveva visto prendere un taxi e l'aveva seguito con lo sguardo finché aveva potuto. Poi era sparito per le strade di Londra.

L'aveva aspettato  _parzialmente_ sveglio per giorni. Non era più tornato.

 

 

 _Slackerbitch, faghag, whore_  
Looks real cute, her lips are sore  
Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
Always comes back for more

 

 

 

Apri la porta dell'ennesima camera d'albergo. Jim è sul letto con un portatile i grembo e una sigaretta che penzola dalle labbra.

Alza lo sguardo verso di te e accenna un sorriso.

Sfili il cappotto e ti stendi accanto a lui sul letto.

Moriarty soffia quel che resta della boccata verso di te. Le sue labbra sono secche e provi l'impellente bisogno di idratargliele con la lingua. Lo fai. Sanno di tabacco e xilitolo. Aspira un'altra volta ed espira nella tua bocca. La nicotina e il suo respiro sono meglio dell'ossigeno per i tuoi polmoni. Poi ti accarezza l'incavo del gomito da sopra la camicia. Fremi.

“E' tutto nel cassetto. Ma prima ho bisogno di te.” Chiude il computer con uno scatto. “C'è un ospite, in bagno.”

Jim fa strada. Oltre la porta chiusa si sentono degli strani versi. Entrate.

C'è una sedia tra il lavandino e la doccia, e su quella sedia è legato un uomo. Ha uno sguardo lucido e terrorizzato, per terra c'è una piccola pozza di sangue. I suoi mignoli galleggiano nel wc aperto. Appena vede Jim, inizia ad agitarsi e le gambe della sedia producono un suono sgradevole contro le mattonelle del pavimento.

Lo colpisci con un manrovescio per farlo stare fermo. Ora guarda terrorizzato anche te.

Jim lo raggiunge e lo afferra per i capelli. Poi gli sussurra all'orecchio qualcosa riguardo a quante altre appendici potrà facilmente tagliare se non si deciderà a parlare.

L'uomo piange.

Jim fa un ultimo tiro e gli spegne con noncuranza la sigaretta sul braccio. La pelle sfrigola e l'urlo dell'uomo è soffocato dalla stoffa che gli riempie la bocca.

Quel suono straziante dovrebbe inorridirti, pensi, o almeno lasciarti indifferente. Invece è eccitazione quella che senti scorrere nelle vene. Il brivido di piacere che ti attraversa le membra ti fa venire la pelle d'oca.

Jim gli sfila lo straccio dalla bocca.

E' dannatamente bello, pensi. Gesti misurati ma allo stesso tempo plateali, sguardo assassino e sorriso rassicurante. E' un'opera d'arte.

L'uomo continua a ripetere tra i singhiozzi di non sapere niente.

Moriarty tira fuori un coltellino a serramanico dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e lo fa scattare davanti al viso dell'uomo, che strilla suppliche fino all'ultimo secondo. Però la lama passa sul suo collo ugualmente, e il sangue schizza prima di riversarsi sul suo petto come una cascata.

Qualche goccia è arrivata sulla fronte di Jim. La pulisci con il pollice. Ti afferra la mano e se la porta alle labbra. Ti succhia il dito sporco come fosse un neonato col capezzolo materno.

Lo baci con un tale slancio che per poco non scivolate sul quel lago di sangue.

 

 

 _You come across impure_  
I didn't mean it  
You're goddamn immature  
I didn't mean it

 

 

Quando Sherlock piombò nel suo ufficio non annunciato, Mycroft indossò la sua più autentica espressione di sorpresa. Non ingannò il fratello nemmeno per un secondo. Lo aveva cercato per settimane. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo nel trovarlo tutto intero, solo più magro e più pallido di quanto già non fosse.

“Dove sei stato?”

Sherlock tenne le mani in tasca e le labbra serrate.

“Eravamo tutti molto preoccupati. La mamma, io, la signora Hudson... John.”

Suo fratello lo guardò con un misto di noia e disgusto che gli deformavano la bocca. Non si prese la briga di rispondere alla sua domanda, disse solo “Ho bisogno di soldi.” e restò a fissarlo con una tale insistenza da metterlo a disagio.

“Non ti darò un penny se non mi dici dove sei stato e cosa diavolo stai combinando.”

Sherlock sbuffò, scompigliandosi i capelli in un gesto distratto.

“Se non mi darai tu i soldi, mi vedrò costretto a rapinare una banca.” Fece una breve pausa, melodrammatico come da bambino. “Non sembravi molto contento l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto.”

Mycroft si passò due dita sugli occhi. Era troppo doloroso continuare a guardarlo.

Sherlock voltò i tacchi e camminò verso la porta. “Ti scriverò il numero di conto.” e uscì senza aspettare una risposta.

 

 _You act so insecure_  
I didn't mean it  
You hate me now I'm sure  
I didn't mean it

 

 

Quando John entrò da Speedy's, lo trovò seduto al bancone, di schiena, a sorseggiare tè. Quando gli fu alle spalle, Sherlock posò la tazzina vuota sul piattino facendolo tintinnare.

“Mycroft mi ha detto che volevi vedermi.” disse senza voltarsi.

John prese un lungo respiro. “Non torni a casa da più di un mese.” Prese posto su uno sgabello accanto a lui, le gambe rimaste a penzolare nell'aria. Solo quando guardò il suo profilo, però, si sentì davvero come se gli fosse venuto a mancare il terreno da sotto ai piedi.

Zigomi sporgenti, sclera arrossata, labbra secche, pupille dilatate. Avrebbe scommesso che quello che intravedeva sotto il cappotto fosse un completo Westwood, e i _segni_ sul suo collo...

Era uguale, eppure così profondamente diverso.

“Devi smetterla di aspettarmi. Fatti una vita, John.” La sua voce era tagliente come una lama.

 _Quale vita?_ Pensò, ma non lo disse. C'era un limite all'umiliazione che era disposto a sopportare. “Cosa ti sta costringendo a fare?”

“Devi avere un'opinione veramente bassa di me se pensi che io possa essere costretto a fare qualcosa.” Lo guardò, ma non con lo sguardo che John si aspettava. Non c'era più traccia dell'affetto e della complicità che per anni li aveva legati. C'era solo biasimo e sufficienza. “Io faccio _solo_ quello che _voglio_. Ma non mi aspetto che tu capisca. Sei sempre stato _ordinario_.” Una pugnalata in pieno petto. “E _noioso_.”

Sherlock si alzò e si incamminò verso la porta. John rimase seduto a fissare il nulla davanti a sé, l'indifferenza della voce dell'altro che rimbombava nella sua mente.

Sherlock si voltò per un secondo, e rivolse all'uomo un'ultima occhiata. Un pensiero triste passò rapido nei suoi occhi, come un lampo. _Adesso mi odi, ne sono sicuro._

Ma John non se ne accorse. Quando si girò per cercarlo, Sherlock era già uscito.

 

 __  
Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
Looks real cute, her lips are sore  
Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
Dripping sex from every pore  


 

Ti sei tolto il cappotto e sbottonato la camicia mentre ancora salivi le scale. Quando apri la porta, hai già i pantaloni slacciati.

“Se abbiamo qualcuno da ammazzare, lo faremo dopo.” lo saluti, e noti che Jim è piacevolmente sorpreso dalla tua irruenza.

Ha un asciugamano stretto attorno alla vita e i capelli bagnati che gocciolano sulle spalle. Potresti venire solo guardandolo.

Si avvicina e porta le braccia attorno al tuo collo. Fa aderire i vostri corpi, la sua pelle ancora umida ti bagna la camicia. I suoi denti ti mordono il collo.

Il dolore è una scarica elettrica.

Lo obblighi a girarsi, Jim ride e non oppone resistenza. Lo spingi contro la porta d'ingresso. Gli strappi di dosso l'asciugamano e lo getti per terra. Lui resta nudo tra te e il legno della porta. Gira il collo da un lato e ghigna da sopra la spalla.

Lo prendi mentre hai ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.

Jim ansima contro la porta e il suo respiro diventa condensa contro la fredda superficie di legno. Spingi più forte. I suoi gemiti ti stordiscono, i volti di Mycroft e John sbiadiscono velocemente dalla tua mente. _Spingi._ Signora Hudson... Cancellata. _Spingi._ Vittima numero 25... Cancellata. _Spingi._ Lestrade... Cancellato. _Spingi._ C'è spazio solo per lui nel tuo Mind Palace. Solo per i suoi lamenti indecenti, per le parole oscene che ti sussurra all'orecchio, per i suoi occhi neri e il suo corpo che si incastra col tuo in modo perfetto. _Spingi_. Hai la testa piena di lui. Ti scorre nelle vene. Vieni e tutte le cellule del tuo corpo urlano il suo nome.

Esci da lui e lasci che si giri. Sai cosa vuole che tu faccia senza che lo chieda.

Ti inginocchi e lo fai venire con la bocca.

Non ci vuole molto, purtroppo. Ti godi ogni attimo. Il suo piacere che ti pulsa tra le labbra e le sue mani che ti stringono i capelli. Il suono roco che abbandona la sua gola quando lo porti al limite.

Ti alzi e ti avvicini alle sue labbra umide e socchiuse. Lo baci e fai colare il suo piacere dalla tua bocca alla sua. La sua lingua ti accarezza il palato e ne gusta il sapore.

Lo senti sorridere nella tua bocca, le sue mani risalire la tua schiena e poi ridiscendere verso il basso. Si infilano nei tuoi pantaloni, oltre la biancheria. Ti pizzicano le natiche.

Ridi e i vostri denti si scontrano. E' un suono bizzarro che ti fa quasi arrossire.

Vedi il tuo volto riflesso nei suoi occhi scuri e pensi che non sei mai stato così vicino a nessuno. Lo stringi. _Non sei ancora vicino abbastanza._ Le dita premono forte contro la sua carne, resterà il livido. _Non sei ancora vicino abbastanza._ Le unghie penetrano nella sua pelle bianca. Senti il sangue bagnarti i polpastrelli. _Forse ora sei vicino abbastanza?_


End file.
